Get The Po3 Back
by Spindae2
Summary: This story takes place after the events of "When Sparks Fly" and is a small tale about the Charmed ones regaining their powers. It takes the story into a different direction exploiting some of the previously introduced plotlines. *Sorry for my grammar I proofread but English isn t my first language.


*DISCLAIMER I do not own Charmed.

The Manor

Macy was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tee in her hands. She barely slept, the events of the last couple of days still had her body shaking. She felt powerless, weak and alone. A tear was escaping her eye. As she heard someone coming she rapidly whisked the tear away. It was Maggie.

Maggie: Morning Mace. Have you slept fine?

Macy: Yes. Woke up a couple of time but fine.

Macy took a sip of tea with her hands still shaking. Maggie sat next to her, grabbed her hand.

Maggie: You know it`s okay to not be fine? Right? The last couple of weeks were a mess. We all went through a lot.

Macy took a deep breath.

Macy: I will be Maggs. I am on the right way. No reason to worry.

Macy smiled, Maggie smiled back.

Maggie: You know what. I`m going call in sick and we`re going to Netflix and chill all day.

Macy: That sounds like a good plan.

A stampede down the stairs interrupted their cosy sisterly moment.

Mel: Maaacy! Maaagie!

Maggie and Macy stood up from the table. Macy grabbed two big kitchen knives from the counter and gave one to Maggie. An out of breath Mel ran into the kitchen.

Mel: I know how to get our powers back.

Maggie: What the hell Mel! You`ve scared us to death. You shouldn`t be screaming in this house if at least on Demon or mystical being is hunting you.

Mel: Yada yada yada. Sit and listen to me know.

The sisters sat down at the table. Maggie and Macy were unsure about Mel`s plan but opened their minds to the plan.

Mel: You know that we are powerful witches. And eventually, we will find out a way to get our powers back. So who should we ask for advice? Our future selves.

Maggie: What are you blabbering Mel? We ain`t powerful enough to do major spells let alone travel through time.

Mel: We don`t have too. Remember Harry`s story of how he revisited his memories with Abigael`s powers. What if we use my blood, the blood of a Time Witch and cast a spell to visit my future memories.

Macy: The plan doesn`t sound bad but how are we supposed to do it without Abigael?

Mel: Who said we have to do it without her?

Maggie: No Mel. No way in hell.

Macy: I agree with Maggie. Abigael is just one short step away from pulling a sword through our combined backs.

Mel: I am not afraid of that wonky little brat.

Maggie: That is even worse, cause you definitely should be.

Mel: Maggie, please. I know what I am doing.

Macy: I think Maggie is right, but we are stuck. And we need to be at full power, maybe just because of Abigael. She knows too much and my demon power might not be enough to handle her longterm. Not to mention whoever the Darklighter was working for.

The Attic

Macy and Mel are in the corner preparing a spell. Maggie is checking out her new dress in the mirror.

Maggie: How is this spell supposed to work?

Macy: We hope that Abigael is vain enough that wherever she is there is a mirror and that she`ll get this message from us.

Maggie: Interesting.

Macy and Mel approached the mirror. Mel blew a greenish powder onto her mirror.

Mel: Witches mirror in front of me, connect me to the demon witch. Let her read the words I write, give Abigael the chance to respond.

The mirror started to glow for a couple of seconds. Mel approached it and started to write. "Hello, Abigael. We need to talk. The Ones."

Maggie: The Ones?

Mel: God knows who she is spending time with. They don`t need to know we are on the other side.

The mirror suddenly brightened up again. It erased Mel`s writing and started to write new words. "Yeah right."

Mel erased Abigael`s message and started writing a new one. "Meet us at SS in an hour. The Ones."

The Mirror brightened up once again erasing Mel`s message but without any new response.

Maggie: And now?

Mel: We arm up and prepare for the worst-case scenario.

The sisters nodded.

Safe Space, an hour later

Maggie and Mel were sitting at a table and looking around for Abigael.

Maggie: I`ve told you she ain`t coming.

Mel: She`ll come. I am sure of it. She is too curious to not seek us out.

Abigael: Too curious or too stupid.

Abigael appeared behind the sisters, wearing a tight corset covered by a leather jacket and leather pants.

Mel: Glad you came Abigael.

Abigael: Wait, not a single word.

Abigael revealed an Athame hidden in her jacket.

Abigael: Tell me where Macy is. What kind of play are you playing here?

Maggie: In the Command Center.

Abigael: Right? So what`s your play girls.

Mel: As sorry as I am to say this, but we need your help. I need you to perform a spell with me and your Caine family power.

Abigael: And why would I do that shit Posh Spice?

Mel: We won`t vanquish you here and now.

Abigael: In a public place. Yeah right.

Mel: You really think Macy is in the Command Center. She is just around the corner waiting for you to turn your back and stab you.

Abigael: She can try. But somehow I doubt I would just die here without taking at least one of you powerless bitches out.

Mel and Abigael mean eyed each other with tension continuously raising.

Abigael: So what is going to happen Frowny Face? Are you going to offer me a proper deal or am I going to take a stab on your little sister?

Abigael used her telekinetic power to unbutton the first button on Maggie`s shirt.

Abigael: Look at her pretty little neck, imagine how bloody it will look after I am done with her.

Mel: Okay Abigael. What do you want?

Abigael: What do I want? Good question. World Terror? You three dead? But for now, I would be happy with that precious ring your friend Jordan is keeping by his side.

Maggie: What? No. No way. We are not getting Jordan involved in this.

Abigael: Than no-deal witches. I am off.

Abigael turned around and started walking away.

Mel: Abigael, wait. We`ll do it. We`ll get you the ring.

Maggie: Mel no!

Mel took Maggie aside.

Mel: Maggie, Jordan is obviously on her radar and without our powers, we can`t protect him. We should get the ring and not Abigael getting it from his corpse.

Maggie frowned. She wasn`t happy with what Mel was saying but she contained her anger.

Abigael: And Smurfetts, do we have a deal?

Maggie: We do.

Command Center

The Charmed ones were preparing the ingredients in one corner of the Command Center while Abigael was playing with her Athame in the other.

Macy: I am not a fan of this.

Mel: Neither am I, but if that ring puts Jordan in danger we need to get ahead of it.

Maggie: I am more curious about how she knows about the ring. Do you think she bugged us?

Mel: Possibly. But we have other worries now. You two have to get that ring today.

Abigael: You know I can hear you. Less talking more doing girls.

The girls turned to Abigael.

Mel: We are ready.

Abigael got off her seat and approached the sisters. Mel laid down on the floor with Abigael approaching her head. She seat down and tightly grabbed Mel`s head with Maggie and Macy standing at Mel`s feet with approx 3 foot between them. Mel took a sip of the potion they prepared and started chanting with her sisters following her lead. A sudden glow appeared around Mel`s body, which swiftly focused around her head and was absorbed by Mel`s body. Mel lost consciousness, and just as Macy and Maggie wanted to step towards Mel, a white light escaped her eyes and rushed into Abigael`s eyes making her suddenly glow as well. The energy surge made Abigael and Mel float and Abigael`s hand gripped Mel`s head even firmer with a white glow surrounding the connecting area.

Maggie: What the hell just went down here?

Macy: No clue. But both of them look like they are in some sort of trance.

Maggie: Is this good? Did the spell work?

Macy: I am not sure. But it seems like it did.

Maggie: Okay. Mace I am off to see if Jordan is okay. I worry that Abigael didn`t send some of her henchmen after him. Would you cast the protection spell so Abby wouldn`t try to hurt Mel while we get the ring?

Macy: Of course, be careful Maggs. This whole Jordan situation seems weird.

Maggie: I know, I agree.

In Mel`s subconscious

Mel sees blurry visions of her and her sisters, Harry, Jimmy, Abby, Niko, Kat go through her mind. But she can`t stop it. She can`t distinguish the voices and can`t stop to understand what is going on. A sudden white light blinds her forcing her to close her eyes.

At Mel`s Future Office

Mel opened her eyes just to realize she is an office. She was dressed in a nice suit with her hair pulled up. In front of her a bunch of neatly organized and graded papers. Mel takes one from the pile.

Mel: Midterm: Basics of Potion making. Where am I?

Mel put the paper back down and got off her chair. The anticly furnished office felt comfortable and warm. She approached the calendar by the door. November 1st, 2030. Mel was in awe. A sparkle just enlightened in her eyes

Mel: Did I time travel?

The big vintage mirror from the present time Attic was glowing in the other corner of the room. She approached the mirror. "Call from Secretary" started appearing in the mirror. Mel pressed on the mirror trying to answer the call but it wasn`t happening. After some time the mirror stopped glowing. A sudden knock on the door surprised Mel. Mel took a letter opener from the desk and hid it behind her back.

Mel: Enter.

The door slowly opened, with Swan`s head lightly skimping through.

Mel: Swan?

Swan: Excuse me for the interruption Headmaster Vera but you weren`t answering the mirror phone.

Mel: Headmaster Vera? What are you talking about Swan?

Swan: I know you don`t like to be disturbed while grading papers but your sister`s kid Max is calling and won`t take a no for an answer.

Mel: My sister`s kid?

Swan: Is everything okay Headmaster? You look unwell.

Mel: Yeah everything is fine. I just need a moment. Tell Max I will take the call.

Suddenly Harry orbed into the office. He was furious with a flaming red hair on his head.

Harry: I`ve had enough! I can`t take those kids anymore. I quit.

Mel: What? What happened?

Harry: Isn`t it obvious? Those pesky graduates pulled another prank on me. You wanna teach them some British manners and they stuff like this. I didn`t wake up with hair like this.

Mel laughed.

Harry: This is funny to you? I expected better from you Melanie.

Mel: Sorry Harry. Swan please bring us each a cup of tea.

Swan: Yes of course Headmaster.

Swan exited the office.

Mel: Take a seat, Harry. I need your advice.

Harry: The Grand Headmaster Melanie Vera asking me for advice. I am honored. Must be about your wife, cause otherwise, you would ask her.

Mel: My wife? I`ve got married?

Harry: What is wrong with you? First, you ask for tea when you have the good stuff in your bottom drawer and now you forgot you`re married.

Mel: No I knew that. I was just kidding around. So Max called me, wondering why my Macy wouldn`t call.

Harry: Macy? You know that ain`t happening. Are you sure everything is alright?

Mel: Of course. Rough night.

Harry: How so? At the morning meeting, you bragged to have slept so well. What is going on Melanie?

Mel was getting more nervous. She was talking herself into a corner, but she knew she wasn`t allowed to alter the future. Time travel is risky enough. She started sweating as Harry was pinning her down with his eyes. Suddenly he orbed away.

Mel: Where did he go?

Harry orbed into the office again right behind Mel with a knife to Mel`s throat.

Harry: Who are you? And how did you get into the magic school?

Safe Space Present Time

Maggie was looming through Safe Space and trying not to squirm too much around Jordan`s office. She was anxious. Suddenly she lost Jordan out of her sight and started looking around in panic.

Jordan: What`s up Maggie? Who are you looking for?

Maggie surprisingly turned to the sound of Jordan`s voice. A sing of relief appeared on her face.

Maggie: You to be honest. I wanted to apologize for my behavior. Yesterday was just a weird day.

Jordan: You can say it out loud. But you have nothing to apologize for.

Jordan smiled. Maggie smiled back. She found comfort in his eyes. He was such a great rock for her and she wished she was able to show him how much his friendship means to her.

Maggie: What`s on your to-do list today?

Jordan: Just a couple of classes. Nothing big. Later I will meet up with Lola.

Maggie: Great.

Jordan: Gotta go now. But we can meet tomorrow for coffee or stuff.

Maggie: Yes of course.

As Jordan was walking away, Maggie noticed Macy rushing towards her.

Maggie: What`s going on?

Macy: So I did a bit of research on that ring of Jordan`s. It`s a pretty big thing. Do you know how he got it?

Maggie: It was his grandpa`s I believe.

Macy: So according to some lore, there were special rings that were given to husbands of witches as protection and safe space for their magic. Like a battery in time of need.

Maggie: So that is the reason why I have premonitions when I touch it.

Macy: And why Abigael wants it.

At Mel`s Office in The Magic School

Harry grip got tighter and he was pushing the blade closer to Mel`s throat.

Harry: I will ask you only once more. Who are you? And how did you get into the magic school?

Mel: Harry it`s me. It`s Mel. But not your Mel. I came from the future.

Harry loosened the pressure on Mel`s throat.

Harry: It finally happened.

Mel gasped for air. She coughed a couple of times and regained energy.

Mel: What do you mean?

Harry walked around the table and sat back on the chair with a smirk on his face.

Harry: Melanie Vera you did it. Time traveling. None of us believed back in the day, cause you girls were in the process of regaining your powers but you did it.

Mel: Yeah. I was surprised myself.

Harry jumped into laughter.

Mel: What is so funny?

Harry: When you travel back you`ll try to sell the story you`ve intended this the whole time. Thank you for the confirmation. You`ve just settled a long overdue bet.

Mel: I am glad I did. But Harry where are we?

Harry: Mel let me present to you The School for Wicked also known as The Vera-Vaughn school.

Mel: What? We built this school.

Harry: Yes. This monument is a testament to your power and strength as Charmed Ones.

Mel: So after all the battles with evil, we prevail?

Harry: Yes you do. But with many losses along the way.

A tear builds in the corner of Harry`s eye. He whisks it away.

Mel: Harry?

Harry: Melanie. You know I can`t share what happens but know you`ve done the best you`ve could to protect everyone. You can and should be proud of the person you have become.

Mel: But you have to tell me, Max is my niece. I`m gonna be an Aunt.

Harry tried to cover the sadness with a smile. The mention of Max brought up emotions he couldn`t properly handle it seemed.

Harry: Mel, let`s talk about what you came here for. You need a way to get your powers back and I can`t really give you that. You gave me a letter once you recovered your powers, for me to know what to say without altering the past too much or not at all. Cause eventually you would`ve come up with it yourself. To get the power of three back you need to talk to the crow of the past, through the eyes of the present cat.

Mel: To get the power of three back I need to talk to the crow of the past, through the eyes of the present cat. What does that mean?

Harry: Think Mel. Just think. The answer is just in front of you.

Mel: I`ve got it. It`s . . .

Harry snapped with his fingers and disappeared. Mel smiled.

Mel: Let`s get the power of three back. Et introduxit me virtute ad eam infringere eaque ceperunt.

Command Center

Mel suddenly woke up, with Abigael looming over her head.

Abigael: Wakey wakey sleepy head.

Mel rushed off the ground, sitting face to face with Abigael.

Abigael: Don`t be scared. I won`t harm you, for now at least. Thank you for that little trip to the future, much appreciated but your sisters still need to pay up for you to share what you learned with them.

Mel got a worried expression on her face. She couldn`t focus on Abigael, as she knew she needed to find Kat as soon as possible.


End file.
